minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen
Who are you? I wish I could have spoken up. He chose me for the final step of his plan. To cause disaster, drama, to cause death. He wanted me to do all that, because I can’t take action. I didn’t fight back, I wasn’t assertive enough. I had to pay the price for that. It was a Saturday. The day when I had absolutely nothing to do. Ugh, those days with boredom written all over it. My parents were running errands in the city next to us. I just got on my PC, and sighed as I logged on to Roblox. I went on spotify, and got my earbuds. I was listening to a very cringy soundtrack as I played. I noticed a message under by the name of Kellen. He complimented my avatar’s hair first. Kellen: You have an amazing hair! How much money did it cost? Me: 50 :D I had 800 bucks for MC at that time (I have even more now). I checked his profile to see his amount. He had about 1150, which is a pretty decent amount in my book. I asked him if he wanted to go to a game. Me: Wanna go to Skywars? Kellen: Sure, why not. I created a party so that we could join with other people. The first thing I noticed about him is that his level on this game was very high. He was level 31, and I was impressed (BTW I’m level 26). I played with him, and he was amazing. The first minigame was the Avalanche. Kellen was dodging the masses of arrows like he was blindfolded. He jumped left and right, and the the arrows didn’t even touch him. Luckily, I survived with him. Me: Dang, your good. Kellen: Why thank you I wanted to go offline, but Kellen wanted more. Kellen: Just one more round? Me: Ok, fine We played one last round of the Crusher. I went offline. The next day was Sunday, and Church was cancelled because of the snow. I stayed in to see if there was anything else in my messages. Kellen messaged me. Kellen: You on? Kellen: Hello? I looked at the time stamp, and it said 4:26 AM. Who plays at 4:26 AM!? I chatted him. Me: I’m on, and why are you playing at 4 in the morning? Kellen: I dunno. He immediately responded which creeped me out. I just figured that he was just some guy who just likes to play at that time. Kellen: Wanna play something? Me: Fine I had nothing to do, so I just gave in. We agreed to go to Assassins. I was terrible, but he was somewhat good. Kellen: Omg, I could play forever Me: *Sigh I had the unsettling feeling that he actually could play at anytime, and chat me at random times. Me: I have to go now. Kellen: Are you sure? Me: Yeah Things got really weird. I went offline. My mom called me up for dinner, but I wasn’t hungry. I turned on the TV so that the house wouldn’t be so silent. I went to sleep thinking about what I have in store from Kellen next. What are you doing to me? The next day I got a message from Kellen. Kellen: Oh, which state do you live in? Me: This info is classified Kellen was getting on my nerves now. From constantly messaging me at weird times, to getting my address. Kellen: You live in Texas don’t you? Me: UGH...Why I got creeped out and mad. He was just rummaging through my info. Kellen: Austin huh? Me: OMG what do you want. Ok, now, I am very creeped out. He just got my state, and city. What’s next? My email? Kellen: I just found your email on google hangouts. Great, now he has me cornered. Kellen: What is your address? Kellen: TELL ME Me: No Gosh, this guy. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I grabbed an ice cube from the freezer, and pressed it on my head. Kellen: Cya tomorrow :D Stalker I knew what was coming from him, and he was just going to guess all my info. I could be stalked, or killed. Kellen began a chat. Kellen: Hmmm, your mom. Ariel Ace, age 41. Kellen: Your dad Daniel Ace, age 45 At that point, I unfriended this guy. 10 minutes later, he messaged me from Google hangouts. Kellen: Carlos Ace, Age 15 I saw one last message from Kellen. Kellen: You are my key ingredient. Me: Try me I am such a dumbo. I just challenged a stalker. Great, just great. I closed all the blinds in the house. This guy was watching me. I was afraid to go on Roblox. Kellen still got in. Kellen: Turn on the news I turned on the news. It showed me, aged 15 killed in my home. I started crying at that point from freaking out, this guy is now messing with the TV, I was afraid that what was on the TV was my near future. I started getting the police. I called 911. 911: What’s your emergency? Me: A guy is stalking me 911: What do you know of him? Me: He goes by the name Kellen, and he just identified my parents, their ages, my name, and my age. He also found my email, state, and city. He accesses me through a game called Minecraft, and my google hangouts. 911: I suggest you to keep him busy, and talk to him. Long enough to get there. 911: Also, we need your address I gave them my address, and waited for a response. 911: What's your name honey? Me: Carlos Ace 911: Ok, we will be there in 20 minutes, contact your parents ASAP. They hung up At that point I called my parents. Mom: Yes, honey? Me: I just found out that someone has been stalking me. Mom: Ok, stay calm, I’ll be there in 10 minutes, and dad is home right? Me: Yes Mom: Tell him about this. Me: Ok I hung up, and told my dad. He was alarmed, he said to lock all the doors except for the front door. I got a message from Kellen from Minecraft. Kellen: Look at the TV Me: NO! I went to my email, and he said. Kellen: Hey there Me: Go away Kellen: No, you are in your dad’s room Me: Just go away, you are creepy AF I heard sirens in the distance, the police were here, and I saw my mom’s car. I heard someone open the door. I opened the door just a crack just to see. It wasn’t my mom. It was a man with shaggy hair, and a black sweater. He was calling my name. He was emailing me at the same time. Kellen: I know you're in your dad's room Kellen: Wanna see a picture? Me: NO! Kellen: Where are you? Me: Nowhere ;D Kellen: Come out wherever you are Me: Oh, I'm closer than you think Kellen: What do you mean Carlos? I got a picture of me in the kitchen from a few days ago. Kellen: I'm coming. My dad was in his room with a baseball bat I was up in the attic with my phone clutched in my hand. I turned off my flash, and he took off his mask. I didn't know who he is, but I sent the picture to my dad just to let him know where he is. I remembered that my parents brought a pistol into the attic in case of a break in. I just sent Kellen in the opposite direction, what an amateur. That's what I thought until he just stood there. He looked at me. My dad taught me that if the police are here, fire the pistol 3 times. If not, shoot his leg. I panicked, I heard the police walk around the house, and shot the front door 3 times. I heard the door open, and a man screaming, and the scream died out. I watched in relief as the police opened the door, and told us that it was safe to come out. The man was in handcuffs, and the man was unidentified. Before he was put in the police car, he said the words: India, Whiskey, India, Lima, Lima, Foxtrot, India, November, Delta, Yankee, Oscar, Uniform, Alpha, Lima, Whiskey, Alpha, Yankee, Sierra, Lima, Oscar, Oscar, Kilo, Bravo, Echo, Hotel India, November, Delta, Yankee, Oscar, Uniform, Romeo, Bravo, Alpha, Charlie, Kilo. "I'm never really gone." He said He was forced into the police car, and the last thing he did, was brandish a knife at me through the back window. I knew what would have happened. For the past days, a killer has chosen me to molest, and murder. I don’t even think that I’m myself anymore. Today, I sit in my room with my PC wondering what has been done, and who I am. ' 'Author's note This is my first pasta written in 1st person. My next one might be second person, and it will be the longest one I will write. Just a heads up! Category:Long Pastas Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta Category:ROBLOX